


Mengoor's Lament

by Riptor25



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Court of Oryx, Destiny: The Taken King DLC, Gen, The Books of Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riptor25/pseuds/Riptor25
Summary: A closer look at the Court of Oryx bosses, Mengoor and Cra'adug, the strength of their sibling bond, and the error of their ways.





	Mengoor's Lament

_Mengoor and Cra'adug. Siblings of the Hive. Together they played a dangerous game beneath Oryx's gaze; feeding each other strength horded from what their Taken King deemed his. Now they are forever cursed, but also honored. That is the way of the Hive...and their King._ ~ Eris

 **Verse 1:1 Thresholds**  
The Court summons us. Mengoor is come. At her side the mighty Cra'adug. Siblings and Knights and Murderers. This is the account of our ancient folly. Pay heed to the words of Mengoor, for her King is Darkness embodied.

At last we give fight to the Harmony. We ravage their ships and they curse us. We eat of their light and tithe it to Oryx. Yet, we still hunger. In the empty void between spheres we wait, searching for that abomination which escapes the The First Navigator's roving gaze.

We fight and eat and starve for a hundred years. Mengoor with precision. Cra'adug with brute strength. Finally, Oryx and Savathun and Xivu Arath, our sister gods, slay those who oppose us. 

My brother hungers. He tithes to the Taken King and has none for himself. Is starvation how we serve our King? I devise a plan at the threshold of the tenth sphere.

We near the Gift Mast, the testament to the Traveler's sins. Oryx has devastated Harmony worlds. We follow as krill caught in his wake. The Harmony despairs. We prove the sword-logic to their priests. Yet, I commit to treason at the threshold of the fifth sphere.

Cra'adug, you starve yet you fight on. You fast and fight eternally. I watch as you prove your loyalty as the Ecumene proved their extinction. I cannot remain idle. I will not stay my hand. At the threshold of Ana-Harmony and its Gift Mast, I speak.

"Brother," I proffer, "Your hunger consumes you as it once consumed our King. Come, I will show you loyalty that Oryx knows not. See, I tithe to you strength gained by my sword as I cleave our enemies. And now you, tithe to me those that your weapon reduces to ash. By this we become strong, and your hunger is sated. Our God does not notice such small tithes lost. Oryx knows not of our dereliction. See we are upon the Mast, and our King has granted us to eat. Let us drink deep of the Gift Mast, and again tithe to each other two of five parts, that we might grow strong."

 **Verse 1:2 The Mighty Oryx Descends**  
Mengoor's Lament  
Woe to Mengoor. Woe to Cra'adug. Our God has seen our treachery, Oryx has heard our whispers. The Taken King descends. He descends to bring punishment, swift and just.

Oryx's Wrath  
Where are your tithes, kindred knights? I offer generosity for tearing down the Traveler's light, yet what is mine has been greedily kept away. Would a thousand years in the Pit be just? Should I starve you as you sought to starve me? Had you the strength of Xivu Arath, you might stand against me. Had you the cunning of Savathun, you might have hidden this deed from me. 

Mengoor's Bargain  
Oryx, our King, sword-logic incarnate, I offer my blade for eternity. Let my tithing increase two-fold, that you may take what is rightfully yours. 

Oryx's Punishment  
Sterile Mengoor! Your loyalty and betrayal shall not go unnoticed, and shall be recorded everlasting in Verse. You whisper to your brother as a worm whispers to your God. I curse you with this. You will tithe both sides of your blade to me, so that you might understand true hunger. Know that I am Oryx.

Cra'adug's Plea  
King and God and Navigator, I know this hunger. It has been mine across the ages. Do not leave my sister to this fate.

Oryx's Benevolence  
Simple Cra'adug! You plead for she who has brought my wrath upon you. Yet, I know your loyalty to me. I take you, that you might have power, and arm you with fire, that you might bring ruin to my enemies. Through your strength alone, shall you feed both you and your sibling. But I will take only the great light, that light of the Traveler. I make you two of my Court, that you shall fight in my name as those who would challenge me are only of the great light.

Yet, I pronounce another curse on you as brethren. Your bond made you strong, so I shall make it your weakness. Together you shall fight, yet aiding your kin shall guarantee your defeat. I am Oryx, your Taken King.

 **Verse 1:3 Brotherhood**  


The gate opens, His Court calls us to session. The glowing blight, those who hold the light of the Traveler approach. Cra'adug, gird yourself with flame even as I ready my blade. We shall give Oryx his tithe.

Their numbers are few, and Oryx has blessed us with acolyte and thrall. Their light relies on teamwork to stay alive. I have slain them and feel nothing, I kill and am not sated. My brother cares for my hunger.

Yet no more does Cra'adug speak, though I sense a part of him has not fully been taken by our God and King of whom I dare not betray. Cra'adug cannot disobey. Yet he still seeks to protect me.

I press advantage against the wielders of light. I move as the Hive moves; never ceasing. But they are swift. They dodge my blows, evade my strikes. They surround me, though they cannot break my shield. They swarm me, even as my silent brother watches.

Simple Cra'adug! You see me in danger and come to my aid! Your concern brings me grief. I feel my shield weaken even as I watch yours do the same. You come closer, and I feel weakened. You draw near and my strength ebbs. I try to escape your aid, but the Traveler's pawns see our fatal curse. They prey on our bond, baiting and luring you to help me.

I watch as they attack, watch as you are whittled down and sent swirling back to that Other Place. You no longer speak, but I see one word on your mouth as you tumble into blackness; _"SISTER"._

I carve these verses onto my soul even as I crumble. I record this warning in the Court where I gnash my teeth. Betray Oryx at your own peril. Learn from Cra'adug, and from Mengoor, and from that other betrayer, Uruk-al. Through eternity, all belongs to Oryx. All shall bow to the will of the Taken King.


End file.
